


remixed

by resurrectedhippo, treesramblings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Dark, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Somnophilia, Soulmates, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectedhippo/pseuds/resurrectedhippo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesramblings/pseuds/treesramblings
Summary: A collection of fills for the SteveTony games, 2020.Chapter 1: Tony is held captive. For the “Sharing a Bed” prompt.Chapter 2: Somnophilia and dub-con/non-con. For the “Growing Old Together” prompt.Chapter 3: Steve and Tony are soulmates. For the “Wedding Ring” prompt, written with @treesramblings.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53
Collections: Team Angst





	1. niceties (not mine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst Fill for @stevetonygame  
> Bingo Prompt: “Only One Bed”  
> Warnings: Dub-Con/Non-Con

“Here’s where you’ll be staying.” Steve drops on the bed and pats the pillows. “Come on, Tony. You must be tired.”

“Please, let me go,” Tony grits out, backing up against the wall. He twists the chains on his wrists, but it’s no use. He has tried removing them the last few hours but to no avail. Stripped naked without his suit, reactor, or nano bots, Tony falls to the floor, helpless and full of rage. “I’m not going to ask again.” 

Steve — no, this isn’t Tony’s Steve — leans back on the lush bed and tilts his head. “I’m just trying to take care of you, sweetheart.”

“By holding me captive?” Tony slaps the back of his head against the wall, furious. He’s spent the last day trying to get information from this man who looks exactly like Steve. “You’re not Steve. Not the Steve I know.”

“It is me, Tony.” Steve moves off the bed and squats in front of Tony. He cups Tony’s jaw, tilts it up, and presses a kiss on Tony’s forehead. 

“Fuck you.” Tony shakes him off and the bastard just laughs. “You’re not him.” 

“It’s me, sweetheart.” Steve grabs a strand of his hair, twists it around his fingers, and tugs. “I lost you, but it won’t happen again.”

Tony shakes his head in disbelief. He doesn’t trust this man, even though he wears Steve’s face. “No. You’re not him.”

Steve smiles, amused. He pulls Tony’s bare body to his chest, lifts him up, and settles him on the bed. “Go to sleep, Shellhead.” 

Steve strips off his uniform, black and bloody, and puts his large hands on Tony’s flesh. He runs a hand over Tony’s spine and kisses his neck. “I missed you so much.” 

“Shut up, don’t fucking say that to me. _You’re not Steve._ ” 

Tony looks around the room. It’s the same replica of one he’s shared with Steve. But Tony sees the lie. _His _Steve was never this nice to him.__


	2. lost without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst Fill for @stevetonygames  
> Bingo Prompt: “Growing Old Together”  
> Extras: "unreliable narrator" + "fall backwards I'll catch you" + "I remember" + "You gave me a home" + Praise Kink + Cockwarmer  
> Universe: MCU  
> Warnings: Non-Con/Dub-Con, Somnophilia

Steve watches the rise and fall of Tony’s torso.

He’s alive, breathing. His eyes are closed and mouth pressed to a fine line. Steve pushes Tony’s hair back and runs a warm, damp cloth over his forehead, his face, then down to his neck. 

He had already stripped Tony’s gown earlier; now Tony is naked for Steve’s perusal. Steve drags the wet cloth over Tony’s chest, taking care to scrub at his nipples. Further down, Steve washes the perspiration from Tony’s stomach, then wipes at the wiry hairs down his abdomen. 

Steve whistles as he cleans off Tony’s legs. “Wake up, sweetheart. When you wake up, I’ll still be here.” 

Steve takes one bony ankle, kisses it, then sets the washcloth on the side table. He lifts Tony up, puts his body under the blanket and fluffs the pillows.

“I know you’ll wake up, you can get through this, Tony. You have to wake up for me.” Steve strips off his uniform, unbuckling the belt with quick, efficient fingers. He takes off his pants, the top, folds them, then sets them on the wicker chair. 

Steve sits on the other side of the bed, cross-legged and following the slope of Tony’s body. “You said we were going to grow old together, Tony. You promised.”

The rest of the Avengers team have long given up Tony’s condition. But Steve has the power of the attorney. He’s chosen not to pull the plug. He won’t give up. Steve settles beside Tony on the bed, letting his mind wander. “I remember…” 

He thinks of their time together as teammates, friends, maybe even something more. Steve’s full of rage these days, but he’s learned to deal with his frustrations in the way Tony taught him how. 

Steve stares at Tony and grabs his cock, fisting it in slow strokes. “Please wake up, sweetheart. I’ll kiss you, you can kiss me back. We’d do this together.” Steve twists the head of his cock and shifts closer to Tony. He kisses Tony’s parted mouth, wishing to put his cock inside. But no, not today, Steve has other plans. They’ll grow old together and there’s time for that later.

Steve moves, grabbing the lube from the nightstand and getting in between Tony’s legs. He sucks a hickey on Tony’s neck, hoping for a response that never comes. 

But that’s alright, Steve has perfect recollection of Tony’s moans, how he asks Steve to fuck him harder like the cockslut he is. Tony’s not able to whisper those filthy words today. It almost makes Steve miss the way he’d use Tony’s mouth as a cockwarmer and fuck his throat until it was bruised. God, he misses the hitch of Tony’s breath, and how “Steve darling,” would come out of his mouth.

Steve makes his way down Tony’s body, sucking on Tony’s nipples until they’re hard, then Steve licks Tony’s shaft until it's half-hard. Steve spits on it, getting it wet, before he pries Tony’s legs open.

He kisses Tony’s thigh and uncaps the bottle of lube. “Tony, you gave me a home. I need you to wake up. This isn’t home without you, I can’t do this without you.” 

Steve groans, cupping his prick. Even like this, even without Tony mouthing off and trying to ride Steve like a brat, he still can get Steve hard. Maybe it was always Steve needing him, not the other way around. 

“Fall backwards and I’ll catch you. Don’t you remember that, sweetheart? That’s why I’m never going to give up.” Steve warms the lube around his fingers then circles Tony’s rim. He’s still loose from this morning’s session and it brings a smile to Steve’s face. Tony still wants him, even like this. But Steve’s nothing but a God-fearing man and he’s a firm believer of fate. Tony will wake up -- he has to, because if he doesn’t, then, there’s no use in living for Steve. 

“Oh, Tony, you’re so gorgeous,” Steve presses two fingers in, scissoring and finding Tony’s favorite spot. Steve wishes that Tony’s eyes were open, so he could see them dilated and lust-blown. “You’re so pretty, my little thing. I miss you, Shellhead. You’re so good like this. Pliant, warm, mine. Tony.” 

Steve adds a third finger, watching Tony’s cock fill in. He leans down, sucks on it, moves his fingers quicker. Steve plays with the head the way Tony likes then swallows him down. He groans, ignoring his dick, and focuses on making Tony feel good.

Pulling off, Steve says, “You’re perfect. Mine. You’re so good like this. I hope you’re hearing this.I’m never going to give up, Tony. You said I’m stubborn and hard-headed, well, when it comes to you, I’m even worse.” Steve hammers his fingers in and out in quick strokes, “So please, wake up, Tony. You’re so perfect like this, but even better when you’re awake. When I can look into your eyes and tell you that you’re gorgeous, brilliant, beautiful, and worth it. You remember that?”

Steve removes his fingers and rubs the remaining lube across Tony’s lips. “See, you taste good, even mixed with lube.” 

He dribbles some lube on his cock, fists it, once, twice, then lines up on Tony’s hole and slides home. “Yes, you gave me a home. I can’t do this without you, sweetheart. Wake up, I need you.” Steve punctuates each word with a deep thrust, almost in punishment — because Tony needs to wake the fuck up. Steve can’t survive this world alone. 

Steve thrusts harder, grabbing Tony’s legs and wrapping it around his waist. He watches the rise and fall of Tony’s face, traces the slope of his nose, the lines of his jaw. 

Steve pulls out, grabs his dick, jerks off until he comes all over Tony’s chest. Steve heaves a sigh, feeling satisfied. He scoops a bit of his come, spreads it over Tony’s lips, then kisses him. Steve settles on the end, pushes Tony’s hair back, and cuddles closer. 

This is the best they can do as long as Tony’s still asleep.


	3. possessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst Fill for @stevetonygames  
> Bingo Prompt: Wedding Ring  
> Extras: breathplay + exhibitionism + soulmates  
> Warnings: Body Horror, Violence
> 
> Written with @treesramblings <3

“Okay, fine. You want to see what Stark is really like, Captain? Here. I'll show you exactly what type of person he is.”

Steve rears back in surprise when a laptop is slammed onto the table in front of him. The agent next to him—Rumlow?—pulls up a video and then places it in front of Steve. “Here. I don’t want to watch it again. Just hit the spacebar and watch it. That’s all you need to know about Stark.”

Rumlow stands up and stalks out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Steve, wide-eyed, looks back and forth between the door and the laptop before carefully reaching forward and pressing the spacebar once.

For a moment, nothing happens, and then the screen lights up and Steve’s entire face flushes.

This—This is—

Before he knows what he’s doing, Steve is scrambling for the headphones and slamming them over his head, his dick already hardening inside his pants.

On screen, Tony Stark is lying on his back, a smug smile across his lips, completely naked. He also has a cock stuffed up his ass while buried inside a woman, his hands on her hips.

“ _Oh,_ Mister Stark, _please_ —”

Steve grinds his palm into his dick, trailing his eyes along the smooth lines he can see of Tony’s body.

“You’re taking me so well, baby. Gonna stuff you full of my come and make it so you can’t walk for days without thinking of me.”

Steve abruptly comes in his pants like a horny teenager, astonishment and euphoria lighting him up inside. He stares at the screen and blanks out for a while, processing what’s happened.

Mechanically, he reaches down to his stomach, pulling up his shirt and removing the constant bandage placed there. Underneath, black blocky letters stare accusingly at him, reading the same words Tony just spoke.

God, is Steve screwed.

* * *

Their first meeting ends with an explosive shouting match, saving the world, and eating shawarma.

 _Overall_ , Steve thinks, _not a horrible first date._

Steve returns to the tower a week later with a bag slung over his shoulder and a hat in his hand.

“I wanted to—to move in. Like you offered. If it’s… still available?”

Tony watches him for a moment and then nods, spinning on his heel, and then beckons Steve to follow him into the elevator.

They don’t even make it to the couch before Tony has his mouth around Steve’s cock and Steve is holding him down so strongly that Tony almost passes out.

“Take it, baby,” he moans. “God, you look amazing choking on my cock. I bet you’d let me hold you down like this and fuck your throat until you passed out, wouldn’t you? You’d be so gorgeous, such a slut for me—”

It’s only when it splashes on Steve’s leg that he realizes Tony came to his voice.

“Perfect,” he breathes.

* * *

They get married three weeks later in the society event of the summer. Their rings glimmer in the light, Tony’s a brilliant silver band of vibranium from the shield and Steve’s the gold-titanium alloy from the Mark III armor.

After the reception, Steve follows through and fucks Tony’s mouth so hard he passes out.

Steve rewards Tony by letting him wake up with his ass around Steve’s cock.

* * *

Everything changes when Bucky comes out of hiding.

Steve has always trusted Bucky, trusts Tony, and when Steve asks if they can fuck each other and let Bucky watch, he’s beyond ecstatic and grateful when Tony say yes.

Tony’s enthusiasm spreads through them like wildfire. Bucky stays seated on the side of their bed, arms crossed. Watching, always watching. 

Bucky always has his eyes on Tony these days and he’s usually rubbing his mechanical hand. Steve knows Tony’s been helping him with getting the kinks sorted out. He was glad the two most important people in his life were spending time together. 

First, Steve strips off Tony, letting Bucky run his eyes over Tony’s naked body. Steve is proud; Tony is well-groomed and gorgeous. What’s not to like? He spreads Tony on the bed, pulls his legs up, so his hole is exposed. He flashes Bucky a grin before circling Tony’s rim and diving in to lick him. 

Steve loses himself in the act, putting love and affection through their soulbond. It hums and flares as Tony groans and moans. 

Bucky’s presence sets them off to perform—Steve pulls out all the stops, slaps Tony’s ass, calls him a cockslut, and whispers their soulmark words to each other. 

Tony is usually too lost in the sensation of Steve fucking him. But this time, he has his eyes open and he isn’t looking at Steve. Instead, he’s staring at Bucky on the foot of the bed.

Steve pulls out, maneuvers Tony to his hands and knees, and fucks him from behind.

He comes with a dissatisfied groan.

* * *

“Well, you can cross off exhibitionism from the list, Steve.” Tony says the next morning.

Steve laughs, pulling him in for a kiss. “Alright, what’s next?”

“Steve, I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“Bucky and I—I’ve met him before.” Tony presses their foreheads together, then leans away. “You ever heard of one person having more than one soulmate?” 

“No.” Steve shakes his head—that wasn’t possible. “Bucky’s not your soulmate. I am.”

“You are, Steve. I’m just letting you know. He’s been looking.”

* * *

A week later, Tony’s gone missing. 

Bucky left the Tower with a stolen quinjet. 

Bruce says that Bucky’s gone. There’s only the Winter Soldier left. 

JARVIS alerts them that they’ve received a package.

Steve rushes off, feeling fear coursing through his soulbond with Tony. He tries to send as much love and support through their thread as he can. 

Steve closes his eyes and opens the package.

Inside is the silver band of vibranium with Tony’s finger.


End file.
